Katrina Young, The Red Demon
by Rilurz
Summary: After losing Lee, Katrina Young decided to take a break from camp and live up to her mistakes, Katrina will finally visit her mother's grave and talk with her. Katrina still needs time to recover, so she will spend a lot of time away from camp half-blood, staying there is too painful for her. This will go until the blood of Olympus.
1. Get away I

**_December 17th, 2009._**

It's been four months since Lee's death, and I've stopped talking to a lot of people, but his siblings often talk to me, out of respect for him, I listen and talk with them. No one tries to get close to me, everyone knows about what I did in the war against Kronos, they're afraid of me again, even the new half-bloods are scared to talk to me, people whisper about a child of Ares that killed over fifty demi-gods and half an army of monsters, they call her the Red Demon, as you can guess that would be me.

I often catch people looking at me, I don't glare at people anymore, nor do I tell them to stop looking at me, I just don't really care about that anymore. It was early afternoon when we got some new campers, four months ago there was only twenty or so campers left after the war, but Percy made the gods promise not to ignore their children anymore. Annabeth went with a few others to find Percy Jackson, he's Annabeth's boyfriend he disappeared four days ago, not sure what happened, I don't do much these days, from time to time I'll train, but that's pretty much it.

I went over to Thalia's tree, I've grown to like this spot, maybe it's because no one bugs me here. You could say I like this spot because of Peleus, he used to growl at me, but soon he let me sit by him and sometimes I rest here. I walked up to Peleus and petted his snout, "No trouble today either?" I asked and sat by his arm, he blew smoke out of his snout like that was a stupid question to ask, I chuckled and looked at the big house.

As I was sitting here thinking about the past, a boy who had curly hair was walking with Will from the Apollo cabin, there were at the bottom of the hill looking up at me, the boy said something to Will and then Will nodded, now they were making their way to me.

I remained seated by Peleus, he opened his eye to check who was coming, since he's a dragon, he can sense other demi-gods when they're near, and he doesn't mind that they come close, but most campers don't chance it. "Hey Will." I said as they walked towards me, "Hey, uh this is Leo Valdez, he wanted to meet you." They stopped six feet away from me.

I stared at the one named Leo, "You wanted to meet with me? Has anyone said anything to you about me?" I asked. Leo shook his head, I smirked, "Well, you're going to find out sooner or later, my name is Katrina Young, the 'Red Demon' most of the others say that nick name behind my back."

Leo tilted his head and looked at Will, "Red Demon?"

Will laughed nervously, "During the last war, she killed half of Kronos's army by herself, and then she took Kronos out by herself. But it wasn't only monsters she killed…" Will faltered and glanced at me, "Go on, everyone already knows at this point."

He gulped, "Kronos's army was a mixture of monsters and half-bloods. She was covered in blood when she was finished with Kronos." Leo stared at me in admiration, I burst out laughing which scared Will, "No one has…" I kept laughing and wiped my eyes, "No one has ever looked at me like that after hearing what I did. You're strange."

Leo smiled sheepishly and offered me his hand, "Nice to meet you Red Demon."

I shook his hand and smiled, "Nice to meet you Lee- I cleared my throat, "Leo, sorry, welcome to camp half-blood." Leo's smiled faded and he looked at Will, "Well we should get going, tours not over yet, see ya Katrina."

I nodded, "See ya later." Once they were gone I sighed and rested my head on Peleus's arm, oh my god…Why does their names have to be so similar to each other? I stayed by Peleus and fell asleep, no one ever bugs me, but when someone does approach me, Peleus wakes me up, or when I have to be reminded to eat, Peleus is there to do it. As I was sleeping, I was with Lee, the first time I saw him he had a guitar on his back and tried to go with Chiron to meet Annabeth, Luke, and me. They were talking and then Chiron turned and began to walk out. Lee called after Chiron, but he forgot his guitar was actually still plugged into an amp, and then the cord pulled him back when he couldn't go any further, the guitar strap on the bottom of the guitar slipped off and the guitar fell on the ground, 'Oh I'm so sorry baby!' those words made me laugh and that's how we noticed each other.

I pushed my long red hair out of the way, oh Lee, the stuff we did together was fun. But instead of always having fun, we trained for most of our lives. I lifted my head, it was getting dark, and I guess it's time for dinner. Peleus poked my cheek with his snout, like he was saying time to eat too.

"Thanks..." I muttered and was about to get up, but Peleus lifted his talon and carefully rubbed my cheek, "What are you doing?" I laughed, when he pulled his talon away he showed me what he was doing, at tip of his talon was my tears, "Again...? I'm sorry Peleus, thank you for always being there for me..."

I wiped the tears away and went to the Apollo cabin, I don't go in I just hang around sometimes Will asks me if I want to go in, but I can't. It hurts, it's only been four months after all. Anyway as I was nearing the Apollo cabin I passed by the Hephaestus cabin I glanced inside and saw Leo, he was staring at his hand with a sad expression, and a second later there was a small ball of fire on his palm.

My mouth dropped and I kept staring the fire danced across his hand, it looked like he was controlling the fire. But soon he started to sweat. He gasped for air and the fire went out, he has the ability of fire. Just like the Cyclopes.

Leo turned and noticed me, his eyes wide, there was some fear and sadness in his eyes. "K-Katrina!?" He exclaimed, I should've kept going. I nodded, "It's time to eat, aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Did you...Did you see what happened just now?" His voice was shaky, I thought about it for a second, and then I shook my head, "See what? I just got here." I told him. "You should get going."

Leo slowly walked past me, "Y-you aren't going to eat?"

I smiled, "You're strange Leo Valdez. No one pays me much attention, but yeah I'll eat, later though."

He rubbed the back his head and blushed, "Okay...See ya later."

Oh boy.

After Leo left I decided to just go back to my room, at first I didn't think much about it, but on my twelfth birthday Lee gave me his first guitar pick, not something every girl wants, but to him it was special he said that his mother gave him that before she passed away. On that day I started to think about Lee more. There was a hole in the middle of the pick, I grabbed a piece of string and put it through the hole and tied it around my neck, just enough so I can take it off if I need too.

I smiled and held the pick against my chest, "I'll see you later..."

Once I got to the pavilion I got my food and ate with my siblings, after that I went back to my cabin and went to sleep. These days I don't do any activities, I just don't really do anything anymore, without Lee I have nothing to do with this camp, which leaves me with one question, why am I still here?

I had another dream of Lee, this memory was when I first found out I was a child of Ares. Lee and I were standing in front of the Ares cabin, I remember just standing there feeling annoyed and mad that I was his child. Lee stood next to me and said, 'You know it kind of makes sense…I mean you sometimes get mad at the littlest things, and that explains your strength…But we all know Ares isn't exactly…The brightest god. Although the resemblance is there, well except the buff arms and legs, but when you glare at people. I see a little bit of Clarisse.' Lee said.

I think I was thinking that I didn't want to prove him right, because usually he was right. One thing that I didn't like about him, but I still accepted it, although it's annoying to be wrong sometimes. I looked at Lee, 'I'm nothing like her! Never ever say that again!'

After that the dream vanished and I was in bed staring at the ceiling, I'm alone again, I wish I can stay in those dreams with Lee…I hate that he's gone…Doing nothing won't do me any good…We didn't exactly build anything together, there's really nothing I want to protect too. I looked at my dresser, on the side was my Katana, Kronos…I want to release him from this blade and kill him all over again.

About ten minutes after I woke up, the camp alarm went off and everyone got out of the cabins and in the middle was a bronze dragon with someone on the back, "It's cool! Don't shoot!" It was interesting to see it, but it doesn't really have anything to do with me.

I walked away and went to Thalia's tree, my favorite spot in the camp…It used to be the arena, but…That's where Lee and I were the most, we trained together a lot, too many memories there. It's funny how a name like the 'Red Demon' can make so many people stay away from you for so long. My last talk with Lee was us talking about having a family together, but that thought will never become a reality.

What can I do now that he's gone? Before I started too really like Lee, all I did was train, but he was always by my side. I wonder if I should visit my step dad…Or maybe I shouldn't, since I haven't even thought of him for two or three years now. But maybe he'll tell me about my mom, because I've kind of forgot what she was like…

I need to get away from camp for a while, I don't want to forget Lee, but staying here is just too painful.

I went to the big house and looked for Chiron, I found him in his office, "Katrina, what can I help you with?" He asked kindly, I sighed, "I want to go to my step dads place for a few months, I need time away from camp, away from the monsters, away from being alone all the time." I said.

Chiron smiled gently, "I see…Can I say one thing before I answer?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

He opened his mouth to speak, but then he reconsidered and said, "Lee was an outstanding Demi-god, and so are you, what I want to say is, even though they're afraid of you, they need you. The camp still looks up to you, when they see you so sad and weak…They lose confidence in themselves, because if the best demi-god of all time doesn't believe in herself, how can they believe in themselves?"

… … …

"Katrina…?" Chiron said with concern, I stared at him with a blank expression, "I…DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I screamed, "Lee was everything to me! But he's gone, without him I have no confidence. The only one I cared about was him! I stayed here in camp because of him! How can I stay here if he's not here!? How can they look up to me when I never paid them any attention!?"

Chiron sighed sadly and he came over to me and wrapped his arms around me, "You have to learn to let it out…The campers know you never paid them any attention, but they still looked up to you because you were always confident in your strength and intelligence, they knew with you here, they didn't have to worry about dying the next day, Katrina my dear, I give you permission to leave camp, look for that confidence, because the camp still needs you."

I feel like crying, but I'm not going to cry, I'm going to visit my mother's grave...I've never actually did that...What a horrible daughter I am, right? I nodded to Chiron, "I'll be back in a couple weeks...Maybe longer, I'll let you know." I said and walked out of his office. Just how much was I keeping in? And for how long? Hearing him tell me that the campers look up to me regardless of what I did, makes me feel confused, why do they look up to me? I mean I never talked to them, I never encouraged them to do better, and I never told them I care about them...So why...Do they idolize me?

I went back to my cabin to pack and to call my step dad, some of us carry cellphones, I never used to, but Lee convinced me to get one, so I did. Why didn't I get rid of it as soon as he died? Because it's useful…Not just because that's the only way I can see him now.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up, "Hello?" My step dad said, his voice sounds exactly the same as last time, "Hey…" I said shyly. I'm not sure what happened, but he stopped talking, or actually I think he dropped his phone, because when he talked again he sounded flustered, "Katrina? Is that you?" He asked.

"Yes…It is, I'm sorry I haven't got back to you when we first met, at the time I was going through a lot…I was wondering if you could come and get me? I need a break from here, and if there's anything you want to know about me I'll tell you." I told him. I couldn't remember his name, because it was three years ago when I first met him, plus I only heard his name once. He was quiet for a long time, which made me feel like this might have been a mistake, "If you're too busy, then its okay, maybe some other-

"No! I mean…After all these years you finally called, I'm just…Shocked, or more like I was worried that you might have…" His voice faltered, "But is everything really okay? That boy you asked for when we first arrived there said that, that's the best possible place for you to be, for you to be calling means something happened right?" He asked with worry.

"Yes…" I don't want to tell him over the phone, "I'll tell you when you get here, talking on the phone this long is bad, I'll explain later…" I said. Before I hung up, he asked, "You're in the same place as last time right?"

"Yes I am, I have to go now. I'll see you later." I told him and hung up.

Seven hours later, I was making my way to Thalia's tree, on my way there I saw Annabeth, I thought she would have left long time ago to look for Percy, ever since I killed Luke, she's ignored me. The look she gave me when I actually did kill him, almost made me want to kill her too. I glanced at her and I saw the same look I had when I lost Lee. Maybe if I talk to her, I'll say something that I haven't thought of yet. Something that might help us both move forward, I walked over to Annabeth. I kind of thought she would have saw me right away, but she was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice me.

I took a deep breath, "Annabeth…?"

Her grey eyes met mine for the first time in months, she frowned, but didn't say anything. I don't mind that she ignores me, since she and I are in the same boat right now. "I thought Percy was your first priority?" I asked, even after all these years I'm not afraid to say what needs to be said. She glared at me, "What do you want?" She growled, to be honest, I thought she would never talk to me like that, I mean even she knows just because I haven't been training, I can still beat anyone in this camp. "I want to talk to you about Luke…" I said.

Annabeth turned and tried to walk away, but I grabbed her shoulder, "You know that he deserved it, everyone knows that. But I'll admit that I…Shouldn't have killed him in cold blood." Her eyes started to turn red, "If your sword can trap a titan's soul with just a touch, THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL HIM!?" Annabeth snapped at me. Hearing her yell at me because of that, makes me mad, shouldn't she be thinking about Percy? Shouldn't he be on her mind all the time? Especially since he's missing? "At that time when I had the Katana that can trap a titan's soul I didn't know it could actually do that…But I still would've done it, Luke's actions killed too many people, he had to die, it was either by my hand or yours…"

Annabeth's eyes were bloodshot, "He was being controlled by Kronos, it wasn't his fault!"

"Yes it was! Luke could've resisted against him, or he could've just ran away! But he didn't! He stayed loyal to that bastard who killed Lee, and all of your friends!" I shouted. "Annabeth…Why do you see Luke as someone who is innocent? I mean did you not see or feel everything that he's done to you? For your sake I let him have a quick death. If you want to change my mind about him, tell me something that he did that made you want to save him, tell me something that can confirm he wasn't the main reason why Lee died."

She looked heartbroken, like if I said one more thing she'll breakdown, she smiled even though she was crying, "It's because of him I'm alive, he found me in an alley scared and alone...I would've died if he didn't find me, and when he did, he made sure to make me feel safe...He told me to just let everything out, whatever I was feeling, just let it out...Which I did and now I don't keep anything in, and two years ago, before the battle of the labyrinth, he came to my house in San Francisco, he said that he wanted to run away with me, just the two of us, like old times..." She laughed, "If I did, then Lee would be alive and Luke would be too...But I didn't, so you're right, just like always. He's EVIL, and everything he's done isn't something that can just be pushed aside I know that. But for years I looked up to him and loved him..."

She looked up to him and loved him...Sounds familiar doesn't it? How can I put this behind us and remain friends? "Annabeth, in the end I did what I had to do because it was the right thing to do, and if I had saved Luke, what do you think would happen? He would obviously be imprisoned by the gods because of the things he did before Kronos completely took him over, and when he was not under Kronos's spell, he still betrayed you, and let's not forget that he did almost killed me too...But...I understand where you're coming from, when you were seven and I was eight, we both found people that we looked up to because they made us feel comfortable, and they made us feel happy. Of course back then I was always cold towards everyone, but even so, I found someone who made me start to trust people, something I couldn't do because I was constantly betrayed. Annabeth, although Luke did so many horrible things, I think he was a good person…So let's put this behind us, I don't want you to hate me, I'm sorry for what I did." There it is, I finally apologized for something that was meant to be done.

Annabeth laughed and whipped her tears away, "That's something I wanted…But at the same time, I didn't expect to hear that from you. Like all children of Ares, they're too proud to apologize or own up to their mistakes. But you're different…" Annabeth smiled, like she finally sees me as friend. "We haven't talked a lot ever since we came here, did we? Thalia's death, I kind of blamed you for that one too…Which I'm sorry for, but you did say it was basically your fault she died."

I nodded, "Yes I did, and it was true, she died trying to protect me. But she didn't know I didn't need to be protected." I said.

Now that I think about how she died, to me it's kind of funny…I mean I'm pretty much immortal now, not completely invincible though. Back then I didn't know I could use the blessing of Ares, and I didn't really know I activated it either, but I was somehow aware of it, when I think about it, I now realize that at some point during the fight with all those monsters, I was aware I couldn't die. If Thalia didn't try to save me, I wonder what today would be like.

Annabeth and I walked towards Thalia's tree, and we talked more about Thalia and Luke, the both us knew that Luke liked Thalia, talking about the past with Annabeth made me feel a little better, after we kind of put everything behind us, I haven't thought about Lee.

After we reached half-blood hill, Annabeth noticed I was carrying a duffle bag, "What's up with that?" She asked, her voice was back to normal, she didn't sound mad at me anymore, I gave her a small smile, "I'm going to my step dads for a few months…I need a break from here." I told her.

"What!? Why?" Annabeth exclaimed.

I looked up to the sky, "Because I need to take my mind off camp, this place is where it all started for me, it's the place where I met Lee, where I made so many memories with him…Where I fell in love with him." As I stared into the twilight sky, I slowly realized that I'm no different than I was in the past, only trusting a few individuals. First my mother…Than Tai Wong, the day care substitute, biggest mistake in my life…And then Thalia, which didn't last long to be honest, and the one I trusted the longest, Lee Fletcher.

"But this is the only safe place for us Demi-gods, if you go out there, they're for sure going to keep coming after you, are you sure you want to get your step dad involved? I mean he's mortal." Annabeth warned me, I simply nodded, "Let them come at me, it's not like they'll be able to actually hurt me, or even touch me. I'm going to tell him everything, he deserves it, since he agreed to let me stay at his place." I started down the hill and about fifty feet past the trees I could see him.

"Well looks like you're determined…I guess this is goodbye for now, huh?" Annabeth looked a bit sad.

"I'll be back, take care." I said and waved to Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded, "Come back safe, we still need you here."

* * *

 **I did trail off on how I made Katrina, which made me lazy and start doing what everything said I was doing. So I decided to go back to how I used to write, this one is probably my longest chapter, maybe. I hope you all like this. Oh yeah I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone who really enjoys my Katrina series.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	2. Get away II

**_December 19th, 2009._**

My step dads name is Alex Price, the first thing he did was take me to mom's grave, the thoughts of when I was with her slowly flooded my mind, it was because of her I was prepared for this world, every day she trained me, whether it was raining or scorching hot outside, she trained me. When I was young I didn't understand why she was making me do two hundred pushups, or ten laps around a track and field, I didn't know why she did that, so I started to feel a little mad at her for not giving me a normal childhood…But as I stand in front of her tombstone, I got mad at myself for ever thinking bad stuff about her...

On the tombstone read, 'Here lies, Olivia Ann Young, 1972 – 2005' My eyes stung, I was first found by Annabeth, Thalia and Luke on May 29th, 2002. For three years I was away from her…All those years she looked for me even though she had a weak body and was fighting a disease, of course now that I think about it, I regret not going back to her as soon as everything cooled down, I had more than enough time…But I stayed at camp and forgot about her, I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for doing something like that.

Alex stood next to me, "The only thing she ever talked about was you…She told me you always picked up on everything so quick, everything she tried to teach you, you got it on the first or second try, she told me you were special and that you were everything to her."

I took a shaky breathing, hearing that now hurts…

I don't know how long we stood there, but to me it didn't matter. I didn't care if a week went by, I just wanted to stay here for a little while longer…I wanted to actually stay there forever, but what would be the point of that? She's not actually there…

The only two people I'll shed tears for when they die is my mother and Lee Fletcher. "It's starting to get dark, I know you want to stay longer, but we can't, because you said something about telling me everything." Alex said and stood beside me, I wiped my cheeks and nodded, "Yes I did...We'll talk when we get into the car." I told him.

He nodded, understanding that I don't want to talk about it here, I wouldn't be able to finish if we did talk here, my mind would be filled of thoughts about my mother, once we were in the car I said, "I'm sorry for not calling you to let you know I was okay, and for not..." I faltered and tried not to cry, "For not going back to mother when I was young..."

Alex smiled kindly, "Katrina...It's okay, your mother told me whatever reason you had for not returning, she would forgive you. And it did hurt when you didn't call me back right away, but it's okay, just as long as you were safe."

Alex started up the car and I said, "That camp is special…It's not for kids who are…bad I guess, it's a camp for children of the gods." I said and watched his reaction. To my surprise he didn't laugh of tell me I'm lying. I continued, "The kinds of gods I'm talking about are, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and all the other ones that control the forces of nature."

"The mythological gods that are said to have watched over this world over three thousand years ago, those are the ones you're talking about, right?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yes. But they are actually real, I've met them a few times…And the same applies to the monsters as well, except they don't die, they just keep coming back. Only children of the gods and the gods themselves can see the monsters. Children of the gods are called half-bloods, because we have bother mortal blood and god's blood in us. By mortals, I mean people, like you and that guy who's driving a bit too fast." I explained.

As he kept driving he smiled, "Of course I'm going to have a hard time believing this, since I've never seen a monster before. But I'm going to believe you, not because I feel like I have to, but because you look like you've been through a lot."

My heart couldn't take it anymore, I started sobbing, no words came out I just cried. It was quiet the rest of the way home…Alex decided to just let me be, I wonder how much I can tell him, and I wonder how much he'll believe. It started to get really dark when we got to his house, and I started to really calm down. Alex opened the door for me and I thanked him, "Well, welcome to your home for the next…How long did you say you were going to stay? If you don't mind me asking." He said.

I smiled half-heartedly, "I'm hoping for just a few months. But if it gets too much for you, then I'll go back earlier." I said.

Alex chuckled lightly, "Well, welcome, just make yourself at home."

I nodded and started to take my stuff in, which wasn't much. I felt tired, so I asked Alex where I could sleep, once he showed me my room he said goodnight and then he also went to sleep. I kept Lee's pick close to me, the one thing I'll never lose. Never.

In my dream I was floating above a huge dark hole…One that I recognize too well. The entrance to Tartarus, as I stared down at the hole, I felt as if something was crawling up towards me, after a few minutes something started to appear, first a hand and then the arm, soon I could see a head. It looks like a giant…It kept climbing until it was face to face with me, I was close to thirty feet in the air, the giant was going to speak, but before it could, I was woken up by my alarm clock. I woke up sweating, that…Couldn't have been real, right?

My hands still trembled, not from sadness this time, but from fear, what the hell was that? I got out of bed and looked at my surroundings, oh, that's right, I'm not at camp anymore. When I went to the kitchen there was a note on the table, 'Katrina, I had to leave for work today, so you will have to make yourself something to eat. Anything you want – Alex' alright…When's the last time I actually made something? I don't think I've really cooked for myself ever since I went to camp.

The only thing I thought I wouldn't fail at was making a sandwich, so I did that. Of course it wasn't enough, so I made about a dozen of them. Once I finished eating I walked around his house, most of the rooms only had a few things in them. The living room on the other hand was different, he had about two gaming consoles, two laptops and about a hundred DVD's and fifty games.

The T.V was huge, I don't understand why he needs a T.V this big. I shook my head and decided to go outside, I didn't look at the clock when I woke up, and so when I was outside I was kind of surprised to see the sun setting. I stretched my arms and legs, I guess I could start training again.

It's only been four months since I used this Katana, how bad could it be? I grabbed a tree branch that was on the ground and then I threw it up about ten feet in the air and got ready to slice it to bits. As I readied the Katana, it suddenly felt heavier in my hand than before. When it was time to swing, I missed and couldn't even swing again. Let's…Try that again. I took a long breath and threw the stick up once more, the Katana still felt heavy, but this time it ended differently, I don't know if it's my body acting on its own, or I'm actually doing this.

The second time around I did notice I've gotten slower with how I usually cut things, I guess not training actually made me a little bit weaker. I kept slicing in one spot and then horizontally and then diagonally. Each slice I repeated a hundred times. When I finished I decided to do some combos, first I flip the blade and did an upward slice and spun around and swung from the top right to the bottom left. I finally started to sweat and feel warm. I could see my breath because of the cold weather.

I haven't worked out like this in a long time. It actually feels…Really good. Another hour passed and I was breathing hard, but felt amazing. I was going to continue, but then I felt someone watching me, so I turned around. But I only found Alex with two steaming cups of what I asymmetric is coffee and he also had a look of awe, "Wow, you're really good with that thing."

I put the Katana back into it's sheathe, "Thanks, but I'm still kind of rusty with it."

"You call that rusty? A lot of Japanese sword masters would be angry with you for saying that like it's nothing, they keep at it for years and years, but you only just started up again. That part of you reminds me of Olivia...Even though she was sick she managed to do so much, but she would always tell me about those things like it was the easiest thing in the world." Alex started laughing lightly, "She was an amazing woman, always speaking highly of you and always keeping her head up."

My body acted on its own, I started to walk towards Alex, he seemed confused, so was I, but not for long because I finally realized that I wanted to hug him for telling me something like that. He sighed, "She would be proud of you Katrina." After that we went inside and drank the coffee he made us. The first week I was surprised to see no monsters, but I know they're out waiting for me, a half-blood like me is something all monsters want to kill.

Another couple weeks went by and I started to think, why aren't they coming after me? So far I've been training and training, and nothing has tried to stop me, or attack me. Of course that's good for me and everything, but it's strange for monsters not to attack demi-gods outside of camp half-blood. I decided to just let it go and focus on me, I finally got back into training and I've finally come to terms with Lee's…Death…Or passing, both mean the same thing, but one is just a lot more meaningful than the other.

Alex and I have been talking, I usually tell him about the things I did at camp and he tells me things about my mother. When he heard about my first capture the flag game, he cringed, "That seems really dangerous, I mean are you certain that those knives wouldn't hit them when they came back down?" His reaction kind of made me laugh, "Yes I'm certain, otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

He sighed with relief, "In a way you're bold, but at the same time, you're very overconfident."

No one's ever really said that about me, it's true, because that's who I am...Or that's who I was, now I'm just very careful about what I say and what I do, well maybe not during those four months, because I was...Only ever thinking about Lee. No one else ever popped in my head, because he was enough, that's all I needed. "Thanks, but I am no longer like that. Now I just say things that won't hurt other people's feelings." I told him.

"Do you know about that freak storm that went from Mount St. Helens to New York?" I asked, when I mention the freak Alex paled, "Yes...It was...To say the least...Not a good experience." He muttered. "What do you mean? Were you close to it?" I asked.

He shook his head and still looked scared, "I guess that was a wrong choice of words, I'm sorry. I meant it was a horrifying image..."

"What?" I said, an image? He couldn't have possibly seen Typhon. "That storm destroyed so many homes...But that wasn't a storm, it was more than that." This is kind of interesting, I never seen a mortal who can see through the mist.

"You're right, that wasn't a freak storm, that was actually a monster the gods were fighting…This monster frightened the gods, I don't really blame them for being scared to face that thing, because Typhon was the father of all monsters…And he was the one that almost took down the gods." I explained.

Is this why mom fell in love with this man, because he can see through the mist? Alex sighed, "After all these years of acting like I don't see them, I feel defeated somehow. I thought I was going crazy, or I thought I was just seeing things. I'd rather be crazy than right…Every time I saw one of those things walking in the street my mind would blank out, I thought they were looking for me, I don't know why I thought that, I mean it's not like I was a criminal."

Alex had his head down, "I'd really rather be crazy than right…I really do…"

He's acting really strange. "Why is that?" I asked. Alex looks so sad, and he also had a look of regret, "I worked for them for years…"

His words echoed in my head, he's worked for them…? Why is he telling me this? "I've noticed these monsters for years and they noticed I was watching them, so one day they approached me and offered me something. A deal, I won't be their next meal, but only if I agree to work for them…Their kind of work is…Well the kind they wanted me to do was heal their wounded, which to my surprise was kids, from time to time…The monsters would come to me to heal them, I couldn't do anything for them, but they threatened to kill me if I didn't…I had to find a way to heal them, I had to find a way for them not to die and go back to…Tartarus I think they called it…I found a cure…But it wasn't how I wanted to do it." Alex's voice faltered.

I was speechless, how can he even work for them? I mean he could see what they were doing, he could see that it was bad, he should have declined. Alex continued, "I found a way for them not to die by the things they call celestial bronze weapons. I used the blood of my patients at where I used to work, I took some celestial bronze and grinded it into dust and then I added in some monster blood and tried to see if a mortals blood could cancel out the celestial bronze's effect of killing them entirely, for years I couldn't do it, but then…I met your mother."

I balled my hands into fists, "And then…?" I said in a low growl.

He sighed sadly, "I used her blood and made the cure for the…Monsters…Your mother…She saw through me and told me that maybe it's not worth it to do something like this. She was right, but all humans fear death, we all want to live a little bit longer. What I was doing was somewhat planned, instead of patients that were healthy, I used sick patients that I knew weren't going to make it. Like…Olivia." Alex said and took a shaky breath, "Once their blood mixed with the monsters blood, the monster will slowly die…But it never worked, it took me years get used to working around those things. Well even with years of being around them, I was never comfortable around them." He said.

"My mother's blood…Did you extract it personally?" I asked.

"Yes…" He said, my heart is telling me to calm down, but my head is telling me to kill him. "How much did you take...? And did that cause her to pass more quickly…?" I whispered.

I've never killed a regular mortal before, but how much different can it be from killing a half-blood? Alex kept quiet, I still had my Katana at my side, so I unsheathed it and ran my finger across the blade, "Answer me…" I said coldly. As I touched the blade a voice in my head said, 'he could have supplied an entire army with her blood. He without a doubt sped up your mother's death.'

I gripped the handle to my katana so hard my knuckles turned white, "I SAID ANSWER ME!" I shouted angrily.

Alex looked up at me, his eyes showed no emotion, and his face was blank, like he just revisited the past a thousand times. He stayed quiet and slowly looked towards the ground.

He started to shake uncontrollably, "I-it's true…Everything you said is true. I…Am the reason your mother is dead…I feared for my life more than your mother's life…I-I-I didn't want to die." He stammered.

When I first found out she died, I blamed myself because I didn't go back to her as soon as everything calmed down at camp…Of course in a way it is my fault, but…The main reason she's dead is because of him. "Were you two even married…? Was that a lie?" I asked and lifted up my katana, I stared down at him, he has one chance, what he says might save him, or it might end him. Images of my mother started to pop into my head, back when she and I were together all the time. She was pushing me on a swing, she looks so happy.

Another one is when we were sparring and then another was when I won against her for the first time, she was smiling at me with pride and whether it was games or hand-to-hand combat, she was always smiling when I won, she never looked annoyed or mad. That smile that told me to always do the right thing, that smile that says…Revenge isn't the answer.

"Yes…We were…So many times she told me to just do what I think is right, so many times she told me it's alright…So many times she told me she loves me…" Alex sobbed.

* * *

 **This will be all for today.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	3. Get away III

**_January 3rd, 2010._**

I could tell just from looking at him, he regrets what he did, the Red Demon was just a name given to me because of what I did in the war against Kronos…It's pretty accurate. But I do not want that nick name to stick, because I want to change, I don't want to be known as a killer…

As I stared down at Alex, thoughts came floating in my mind, mostly things my mother told me when I was very young. 'Do you hate dad for leaving?' I asked a lot of insensitive questions when I was a kid, leave me alone. My mother laughed lightly, 'No, not really. I mean sure he left, but he also gave me you. Whatever reason he has for leaving, I'm sure I'll understand.' Her smile she had when she answered that question made me feel so warm.

'Rina, if I ask you a question, do you think you can answer it?' My mother asked me, that nick name…I haven't heard it in so long…Must've been buried in all my mistakes. 'I t-told you not to call me that! And 'Course I would answer your questions.' I said and tripped over some of my words, when I was a kid I often messed up on some of my words, as I am now, you wouldn't believe it…But it's true, I wasn't always perfect, none of us are.

'Don't be like that, Rina is a fine nick name. Anyway…I want to ask you what you think revenge means. Or I mean what do you think it does?' Her words were confusing to me, because I was only six at the time, which was two years after killing my English substitute teacher…Who by the way was a monster, but I kind of knew what she was talking about. 'It means…To get back at someone who h-um…Who has done wrung…I mean wrong to you, right?' I stammered, my mother smiled sweetly at me, and I blushed knowing that she finds what I'm saying, is cute.

My mother wrapped her arm around me and said, 'Close, but you have to read in-between the lines and listen closely to what I said.'

'In-between the lines…W-what do you mean…?' because of what happened with Tai Wong I developed a stutter, and was traumatized for a while, I didn't want to go to any schools, but after talking with my mother I started to feel better and then I started to go back to school. When I asked her what she meant she decided to drop the subject and play with me.

After all these years, I've come to realize revenge is never the answer…It never is…Of course that's my reasoning, but in a way it's just an excuse to never face the problem, an excuse to forget. These feelings are tearing me apart, my mind and heart are at war also, kill him! My mind told me, Don't! My heart said to me. My body was at a standstill, uncertain about what to do, confused about who to follow.

You know in my mind when I hear someone say they don't want revenge, I feel like they didn't actually care about that person…I mean, if you love that person so much, of course you want to avenge them, you don't want what they did be for nothing. But that's just what I think, just a thought that won't ever leave my mind.

My step dad reminded me of someone else who has pretty good acting, Vincent Walker. The thought of Vincent made ma a little angry, but not enough to cloud my judgement. Of course I should be furious, because Vincent is the one who actually killed Lee. If I keep thinking about Lee, I think I actually will kill him.

My mother and Lee both told me once, that revenge isn't the right path…But he's right in front of me, he's the reason why she's dead. I want to end him just like I did Vincent. I lifted up my Katana and stared down at him, 'The Red Demon is just a nick name that was given to me…' I thought.

But how can you not become a killer when the one who did it is right in front of you? With a sour taste in my mouth I brought the Katana down on him, as he sat there with his hands over his head he stopped trembling, and then he slowly looked up at me, "W-w-what did you…Do…?" His eyes showed no fear, or anything for that matter.

Celestial bronze can't pierce mortals, only monsters, gods, titans, and half-bloods. But this blade can do a lot of things…Some I'm still not sure how they work, but there's a few things I've found out about the blade, it was a weapon for a god, probably a forgotten god, because I don't know which one would need to trap souls and take emotions away, all while being able to kill living and non-living objects. But Mortals are the only exceptions, the blade won't hit them, instead it'll go through them.

"I took away what was holding you back, I took away the thing that made you the coward you are today…" I said and went to the room with all my stuff. I packed my things and decided it was time to actually do something. No more doing nothing because Lee is dead, no more doing nothing because I got hurt. Alex was standing at my door with no expression. "How will this affect me?" He asked, behind his voice was nothing, he didn't talk like a robot, but instead he talked like there was nothing wrong with this world. "Not much, you can still think and do everything you do in your life, the only difference is that you won't be afraid to do anything." I said and walked past him.

If he could feel anything, he would be hurt, but this is the only thing I can do that'll put me at ease. When I walked out Alex didn't follow me, in my mind I thought 'good', because he deserves this. After a few minutes of walking, I started to realize that the old me slowly resurfaced, I don't feel bad for him, and I couldn't care less about what happens after I'm gone. I have to walk back to camp…Or I could call Chiron, there's that.

After a couple of weeks, I decided to just get back on my own, who knows, it might good for me. The first week I was surprised not to get attacked by monsters, but on the second week a few of them found me and then a few more. It was like they contacted each other about me, because after I killed them, they would say something along the lines of, 'We know how you fight, and you won't win this time!'

But they lost every single time, because even though I was on the road, I stopped to train every so often. To keep myself in shape. None of the monsters stood a chance, for me this was a walk in the park, sometimes quite literally. At the end of the month I was at the camps boarders, "I'm home again." I whispered.

I entered the camp and seen a lot of new campers, everyone seemed happy, since there's no war, everyone can be at peace…Everyone but me, because I know what I must do. As I headed towards the Ares cabin a few campers recognized me, for once they didn't look scared, they said hello and went about their business. I was in the middle of the cabin area, all the new cabins always surprise me. I smiled, I'll protect what you loved Lee…

I went into my cabin and put my stuff away and then I took a shower, it felt good, after my shower I went to walk around the camp. Everyone was loud and happy, they all were either training or doing some activity. After a little while I went to the big house, Chiron would probably want to know I'm back and how I'm doing.

I opened the door into the big house and called for Chiron a few moments later he came out of his office and smiled kindly at me, "Katrina my dear, welcome back! How was your break?" He asked. Break, huh? I smirked, "I went to visit my mom…And then I started to talk with my step dad…Uh Chiron?" I said.

He inched forward, "Is he alright?"

I chuckled, "Ugh yes, although there's something I want to tell you…" I said and leaned closer to him to tell him everything. When I was finished, Chiron sighed, "Mortals will do anything to survive…Even if that means sacrificing one of their own. I am sorry to hear what he has done…But taking away his emotions, that's in a way very cruel, because that is all they have to stop themselves from doing things no one else would."

Chiron and I had a long talk about mortals and then he told me about what's happened in the last couple of months I was gone…Well actually…This all started right after I defeated Kronos. A second Great Prophecy has been made, and we got a new Oracle, Chiron has asked me to go along with the seven demi-gods that will go on this quest. Right now we know that three of them will go, they are, Jason Grace, a child of Zeus…Well actually he's a child of Jupiter, the roman version of Zeus, (And I was surprised to find out that he's Thaila's long lost brother). Also Piper McLean a daughter of Aphrodite, she inherited her mother's power, the power to charm anyone to do what she wants…At least that's the way I see it.

Annabeth was also one of the seven to go on the quest, and lastly we have Leo Valdez, the curly haired boy whose name sounds too much like Lee's name…Anyway! He is a child of Hephaestus, and no one else knows about this, but he also has a special ability, he can summon fire at will, and I'm guessing that he has fire resistance as well. "I've been training ever since I left, but am I really ready to go with them? I mean I know I'm amazing at everything I do, but I know I don't always make the best decisions, and even though I correct what I've done wrong, I always doubt myself. I have the experience but that was all because I had someone that kept me going, someone that I wanted to return to as soon as possible." I told Chiron.

I guess to Chiron that's just an excuse not to go because deep down I'm still afraid I'll lose someone close to me again…But why should I feel like that? I have no one that I'm close to. "Katrina…The time apart from camp was meant to help you clear your mind, I know it's difficult because, through the centuries I've seen heroes come and go, even some that have been in love with each other, one would leave for a quest…But would not return with the ones they had left with. I could go on and on about knowing what you're feeling, trust me, I know. This may seem selfish of me, but we need you to go on this quest, because you're the one who came back from every mission you've been on, unscathed, you're the one who defeated Kronos, you're the one who killed half of his army by yourself. You. No one else. Saved this camp."

I smiled and started laughing, he sighed and smiled down at me, "I know I'm giving you all the credit and leaving out what the camp did, but they feel as if you deserve it, because of what you lost, they think of you as someone that can get through it all. Although they fear you in some way, they also believe in you."

"Oh Chiron…I know what you're trying to say and do, and it's working…So I guess I have no choice but to go with them. I said, Chiron nodded, "Then I suppose I better tell you the lines to the Second Great Prophecy."

Chiron cleared his throat, "Seven half-bloods shall answer the call, to storm or fire, the world must fall. An oath to keep with a final breath, and foes bear arms to the Doors of Death. Talk to Jason and Piper, they know a little about the Prophecy."

I nodded, "Alright…Well I'll see them now I guess, since I'm back." And with that I was going on a mission that the world depended on once again. How will I handle this one? The same way I did with the first? I've changed quite a bit, so maybe it'll end differently.

I found Jason…Which meant that I had to ask around, because Chiron failed to inform me about his appearance, in the eyes of many…Which includes me…Sadly…He is rather handsome and attractive, he had the regal features of a Roman statue, sky blue eyes, close-cropped blond hair, and he had this scar just above his left upper lip. He's just about three inches taller than myself. He was with a girl I assumed was Piper Mclean, not much to say about her, except that she does not want to follow in her sibling's footsteps, the children of Aphrodite all wear make up and do everything they can to look their absolute best, which meant that they're spoiled brats.

I'm not saying she's…Unattractive, because she's actually just like all Aphrodite's kids, 'beautiful.' They were with Leo Valdez, and Annabeth, don't really need to say much, anyway. I told them what that I was going on the quest with them. Annabeth has her mouth open, shocked that I'm actually go with them. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Annabeth asked, I nodded, "Yeah, I'll be okay, while I was away I started up my training again and..." I stopped short and realized the other three were staring at me intently, now when I first came to camp a lot of the campers often stared at me like that, but it's just been so long, so when people stare at me too long I get now, I get a little bit embarrassed...

I felt my cheeks heat up a little, "Um, is there something on my face...?" I asked shyly. Annabeth noticed that they had a sudden interest in my face, so she looked at me to see why, her eyes went a little wide, "You're...Wow..." Annabeth trailed off and kept staring, "I'm what?" I asked again and noticed Jason look away but take one more glance and then look away again.

For two girls and two guys to stare at me like I'm some sort of goddess is weird, Annabeth shook her head, "You have this glow around you...It kind of makes you look-

"Beautiful." Piper said abruptly.

How do I answer that? Because there's only one person who's ever called me beautiful, and that would be Lee. "Okay..." I said, wanting to change the subject. "Chiron told me that you guys learned a lot about the second great Prophecy, mind telling me what you learned?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded, "We know that us four, are the first four of the seven to start this quest, and we also...Know that Percy is apart of this quest...Which would mean we know where he is. And the one who we have to fight this time around is Gaea, the Earth goddess."

Wait...I've heard that name before, Earth goddess...Don't tell me...We're up again a primordial entity? That's really not good. "I can see why Chiron asked me to go along, you're going to need all the help you can get." I said. Jason with his brow raised asked, "You know about Gaea?"

I nodded, "Yes, but not much. I know she's the Earth goddess, and that bore the giants, and also the titans. I know that she's been a sleep for three thousand years, waiting to take back what was hers."

Piper looked at me with admiration, "Who's your Olympian parent?" She asked, I smiled, "Ares, the god of war."

She frowned along with Leo and Jason, "You're nothing like the other children of Ares…Are you sure?" Leo asked.

Before I could answer Leo burst out laughing, I stared at him with confusion, does he not believe me? Piper sighed, "Sorry about him, he's kind of…Annoying…Sorry Leo, but that's the only time I'll say it. Next time I'll be nicer." She smiled sweetly, "Hey!" Leo said, "I take pride in that!"

I smiled at them, they're close…Leo is strange and Piper knows that, so she just plays along as best as she could, I know there's nothing between these two…But Jason and Piper, just maybe. They might be a couple. Piper shook her head in exasperation, "Whatever you say."

All Leo did was smile widely, like that pleased him, after that we talked. When you're alone you read a lot, well I guess I wasn't entirely alone, because Lee was alive back then, but that was it and even though we talked everyday, he wasn't with me all the time. Anyway, about five years ago, I came across a book, strange thing about this book was that it had no tittle. Of course I thought it's probably cursed, but I'm a demi-god, the curiosity got the best of me, I flipped it open and read a few pages. On one page was a list of Greek gods, even minor gods, and then the titans as well, also the primordial entities, and the monsters as well. On the other page, was the Roman aspects of the Greeks, meaning that they're other demi-god children…But they aren't Greek, they're the children from a god's Roman side.

"Makes sense, I've read about the Romans, it doesn't really surprise me that there's another camp out there." I said nonchalantly. Annabeth raise her eye brow, "You knew?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes, wait. You didn't know about this?"

"Miss perfect is back." She chuckled and shook her head, after that we talked, I got to know more about them. They didn't ask me about my past so I kept quiet and let them talk. After five long months, we were prepared for the next step on this quest, we have to go to this Roman camp and retrieve Percy Jackson.

Leo Valdez, a son of Hephaestus, he's pretty amazing. He built a second Argo, the very ship Jason had sailed on for the quest for the Golden Fleece. I'm not talking about the Jason that's with us nom, I'm talking about the original Jason, one of Zeus' son's. Anyway we were high in the clouds, and then we started to descend, and the clouds broke around the hull, revealing the gold-and-green carpet of the Oakland Hills below us. Every demi-god has ADHD, but Leo is something else, he rushed around like a madman, checking his gauges and wrestling levers. Most helmsmen would've been satisfied with a pilot's wheel or a tiller. Leo had also installed a keyboard, monitor, aviation controls from a Learjet, a dubstep soundboard, and motion-control sensors from a Nintendo Wii. He could turn the ship by pulling on the throttle, fire weapons by sampling an album, or raise sails by shaking his Wii controllers really fast.

Watching him run around was fun, from time to time he would look like a kid on Christmas opening his parent that he wanted for a long time and then started running around the house. Piper paced back and forth between the mainmast and the ballistae, practicing her lines.

"Lower your weapons," she murmured. "We just want to talk."

That power of hers is strong, I have my Katana on my back and suddenly I felt the need to take it off and leave on the ground. I shook my head, this is a new set of demi-gods. And then there was Jason. He stood at the bow on the raised crossbow platform, where the Romans could easily spot him. His knuckles were white on the hilt of his golden sword, he looked calm for a guy who was making himself a target, I guess since he's a Roman demi-god, he's hoping they won't freak out and attack us.

A couple times now, I've felt this…Chill I guess, making me shudder, and both times, I heard this whisper, I couldn't figure out what it was saying, but at the same time I thought it was just the wind, and then the third time…I had a really bad feeling, I wanted to tell the others but then in the valley below, horns sounded. The Romans had spotted us.

Ringed by the Oakland Hills, the valley was at least twice the size of Camp Half-Blood. A small river snaked around one side and curled toward the center like a capital letter G, emptying into a sparkling blue lake. "Wow…" I said and stared at the 'camp' it's amazing.

A minute later a statue god or something came out of nowhere and talked to us, basically telling us we can't go into the camp, or as he says, 'New Rome.' After maybe ten minutes of arguing with the…I'm still not sure it's a god, anyway after ten minutes, Annabeth told Leo to stop the ship and that cold feeling got worse, like whatever it was, wanted Annabeth to make that decision.

"Terminus," Annabeth said, "there's no rule against hovering over New Rome, is there?"

The statue frowned, "Well…No…"

"We can keep the ship aloft," Annabeth said. "We'll use a rope ladder to reach the forum. That way, the ship won't be on Roman soil. Not technically."

The statue seemed to ponder this. Annabeth wondered if he was scratching his chin with imaginary hands.

"I like technicalities," he admitted. "Still…"

"All our weapons will stay aboard the ship," Annabeth promised. "I assume the Romans—even those reinforcements marching toward us—will also have to honor your rules inside the Pomerian Line if you tell them to?" Quick thinking, but it doesn't really work for me…Because I can't leave my Katana alone, Kronos was hard to deal with, and it would suck to have to fight him again.

The statue agreed to let them down and into New Rome. I stayed aboard, of course they asked me why, I didn't really want to remind them that Kronos was actually still with us. The only one up here with me was Coach Hedge, well he mostly stayed in his room, I wanted to take in the sight New Rome had to offer, that cold feeling didn't go away, but I didn't care at the moment.

Maybe twenty minutes later, Leo came back up, but not alone. It was a guy with blonde hair, and he was rather skinny. He had these…Stuffed teddy bears that were tied around his waist, as Leo and the new guy came aboard, I said, "Hey."

"Yo, just gonna show him around for a little bit." And then he flashed an evil grin at me and my whole body froze, that is the first time it's ever happened, I tried to move, but it was like my body was fighting something and trying to stay in control. I as I stood there frozen, the blonde dude with Leo stared at me with concern, and then Leo turned towards the ballista, his movements were robotic and strange. "Hey! What are you doing!?" The guy shouted and then turned towards the ladder leading down to the camp, Leo was close to the ballista and started to laugh…But it wasn't his laugh.

It was cold-hearted and evil, as he took aim, I was suddenly looking at my body walk towards the other ballista, 'No!' I tried to scream, but nothing worked. This is not good…Come on! Think!

He opened fire and an explosion went off below us, we were attacking the camp, before my body could get to the other ballista, I started to look at my arms and then I started to open and close my hands, almost like I was surprised…Or whatever was in my body I guess I should say. After a minute of standing there, my body went to the edge and jumped off with my Katana on my back, no, no, no, no!

I followed my body and tried to fly into it, but I just went threw, I started to get mad, I can't let whatever that is kill them. When I reached the ground, I only saw chaos, but did not see my fellow crew mates. I looked back and saw them leaving, oh shit…Come on! Could this get any worse!?

"Surrender!" Someone shouted behind me, I turned back towards the romans and saw myself smile but did not speak, a second later I was looking at the Romans threw my own eyes, feeling disoriented. I fell to my knee and heard someone laughing and then it retreated. "Seize her!" One of them ordered, I stood and held up my hand, "Don't…"

I was breathing heavily, I can't believe this! I clenched my jaw, I let a stupid ghost or whatever take me over!? I balled my hands into fists, soon everything around me turned red, they didn't move in, but they keep their weapons on me. My first quest since I've recovered and I end up like this!? You've got to be shitting me! I let out a frustrated scream. All the Romans took a step back, and readied their weapons in case I moved, "Put your weapons down." I said my voice still a little angry.

No one listened instead one of them moved towards me, it was a girl in full Roman armor and a purple cape. Dark hair tumbled across her shoulders. Her eyes were as black as obsidian. She carried herself with such confidence the other demigods backed away and averted their gaze. This is Rayna I assume, Jason told us about her in great detail.

"You and your friends have betrayed our trust and opened fire on our home, therefor, you either surrender or…Well let's not think about the 'or'." She said, hat was not our fault…But they won't believe me, and if I don't listen to their orders, that'll add more fuel to the fire that was lit by me and Leo…

I have to calm down, I can't agitate them more than I already have. "Can I-

"You cannot speak! I've seen you and that Leo Valdez open fire on New Rome!" The blonde boy from before shouted, which got a lot of others to murmur in agreement, does this idiot want trouble? I closed my eyes and slowly inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm my nerves, "So what is it? Surrender or the alternative?" Rayna asked, I opened my eyes and saw that there was no more red, "And what is the alternative solution here?" I asked.

She smiled, "We question you, that's all."

The other guy shrieked, "She was one of the two to attack our home! She must face severe punishment!" he was clearly the second in command type, "I say death!" He shouted and a few others joined in and then everyone was chanted 'Death!'

"The Greeks were our enemies to begin with!" One shouted.

"Yea! Kill the Greek!" Another said and others agreed, I started to laugh hysterically, soon the yelling died down, and then I said in a low voice, "As if anyone here can challenge me…"

It was so quiet you could get a pin drop, "I am the best demi-god to ever live, and no one here is even a threat!" I shouldn't be saying these things, but hearing them saying they want to kill me without hearing my explanation is kind of irritating. I was going to say something else, but I was hit in the back of the head with a club of some kind. The Blessing of Ares can be activated without the chant, but there are specific kinds of thing that have o be in play, one I'm angry, two I have to be in control and three, I have to be strong. Everyone but the person behind me flew away, I spun and kicked the other demi-god in the face sending him flying to his friends while unconscious. They caught him with a grunt and then they checked his pulse, "That." I said, "Was a warning."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	4. Change I

The one I hit was alive but still unconscious. They started yelling at me, but they didn't dare attack, because Rayna watched me with care, I guess even she knows when she's outmatched…If they actually look at Rayna as the strongest one here, then they know if she falls, they'll lose.

I was surrounded and outnumbered, a hundred to one. But I've fought hundreds of monsters by myself, I can handle these demi-gods. Rayna stepped forward, "You're outnumbered, just surrender, and maybe we'll consider not killing your friends." She said firmly, but at the same time it looked like she knew it didn't matter if I was outnumbered or not, because everyone here is not as strong as her.

"You won't kill my friends if I surrender? Sounds intriguing, but you know you can't go after them if I'm still here. I mean even you know that you'll need everyone just to actually capture me." I said, and then I put my Katana back into it's sheath. Rayna smirked and barely moved her finger, but somehow her pets knew what that meant, one of them charged at me and I sighed, and fell backwards as the dog jumped towards me, before I completely hit the ground I put my hands behind my head and my feet under the dogs belly. With all my strength I straightened my legs and pushed up.

The dog went straight up, I looked at Rayna, who tried to move, behind me I could hear them move as well, but they stopped as soon as Rayna held up her hand, "You have thirty seconds to call everyone off of me, or...Well." I said and looked up. "Let's not think about the 'or' sound good?"

I pulled out my Katana and held it straight up, "If anyone of you try to attack me from behind, you'll be dead before her pet even reaches the ground." I warned them. I looked back at Rayna, "Twenty seconds. What is it gonna be?"

She started to lose her composure, her eyes looked past me, I sighed and turned and stopped a dagger from an inch from my face. This was another girl, she had the same look as Rayna but a little softer and lighter skin, she also had light brown hair, she had a look of determination in her eyes, she has never felt fear before, and she has never been beaten by anyone yet, because she knows who she can and can't beat. My hand was glowing red, I started squeezing the blade, their faces filled with anticipation, as if they waiting for me to shatter the blade, or they were hoping I would fail to intimidate them. The girl that throw the dagger just watched, "I warned you..." I said and started squeezing the blade harder, and then it started to crack, disbelief was written all over their faces, "That's...Impossible! That is celestial bronze, no mortal hands alone can break that!" One shouted out in fear that it'll actually shatter.

More cracks in the blade and two seconds later it shattered, the girl looked absolutely terrified like I was a monster. Behind me as a loud thud, I guess her pet hit the ground. All around me was nervous Demi-gods. I examined all their faces, not a single one would stand up to me. They were frozen in fear, like I was scarier than a goddess that can destroy the world. I put my Katana away and held my hands up, "I surrender." I said with a big smile on my face. No one advanced, "T-then put your hands behind your back please." Rayna said nervously.

I did as she asked, and then waited for her to take me into their jail, or whatever they have here. While she took me away I heard someone curse at me, and then it gradually got louder, insult after insult was thrown at me, but it bother me one bit. Rayna on the other hand thought that I was going to get mad and go after them, she looked so worried and a few drops of sweat was rolling down her forehead, but I kept walking. Everything I did seemed to make her nervous, I didn't take her as the kind of person to lose her cool for so long and so quickly.

She took me to what I assume is her headquarters, I stood in front of a desk that seemed to big for her, but it was filled with stacks of paper and a broken sword, now that we're alone…I guess I can make her take me to a fountain, "Hey."

"I can't." She said.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say." I countered.

She shook her head, "I don't need to, your friends left you here, so that means you want to contact them and get out of here."

"True, but how can I leave when I'm surrounded?" I asked, she laughed and looked genuinely surprised that I would ask that. "You're different than those other demi-gods, because when I first saw you, I instantly knew you were going to be…trouble." She said and watched me carefully. "I may be a child of Ares, but that doesn't mean I'll lose my temper just like them." I shrugged.

"That's surprising, all children of Mars, or Ares as you say, are prideful children they would never allow anyone to talk down to them, which I wasn't." She said. "Unlike the other children of Ares or Mars, I know I am better than most half-bloods. I know no one can actually beat me." I smirked.

Rayna rolled her eyes, "Just like the children of Mars, you're quite arrogant."

"Hmm…You're kind of like me, but weaker…Are you a child of Mars?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Close, I am actually a daughter of Bellona, the twin sister of Mars." I guess she doesn't really care that I insulted her, since she kind of insulted me as well. "Well cousin, I need a fountain, so take me to one. And I don't care if that makes you look bad in front of everyone else, I need to help my friends, otherwise the world might fall." I said

She cleared her throat, "I'm sorry, but I c-

"I am also known as the Red Demon, monsters tremble when they see me, and all the other campers at my camp are afraid of me, because they know…I can kill them without even trying." I whispered. "And did you know that fear leaks out of everyone? No matter how hard you try to hide it, it still leaks out. So just do as I say, or else everyone's death in this camp will be on your hands."

"Your friends came here seeking peace with us, but you came here to threaten us, what's the point in that? Annabeth Chase, the leader of your group, tells me that she believes that we the Romans and you, the Greeks, should work together to stop this war from escalating too far. And I don't believe you alone can kill anyone here, and since I am still alive, you must see me as a threat." Rayna concluded. Just as Jason said, she's sharp, "You're alive because if I killed you and everyone here…Gaea would get what she wanted, bloodshed between the Romans and Greeks, and then that'll spread to the gods. Which of course will give her the power to destroy us all."

Disbelief, was written on her face, I guess the thought never came to her mind, "You know ever since the war with the titans I can't seem to tell a joke right, meaning what I said was a joke, but I really do need that fountain." I said. "I only said all that because I'm not supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be with the others. Now please, I need to go to a fountain to make a call."

She was still surprised by what I had said, she wasn't sure if it was true or not. But now she seemed to be at ease. She took me somewhere else, it was a big room with tables and chairs everywhere, over in the corner of the room was a fountain with water shot up into five directions. As I got closer I started thinking that maybe I should get Rayna to get a hold of them for me, just to see how they'll react. I told Rayna what I wanted to do and she agreed, well I said it to her like she had no choice, so she didn't look exactly enthusiastic about it. I told her what to say and a few seconds later I stood five feet away from her, and waited.

As she threw in a drachma and said what I told her, Percy and Annabeth appeared in front of her, "Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase."

There was silence for a couple minutes, Rayna didn't look away or give them any indication that I was here. "Uh…" Percy finally said, "Your not…Hurt? Did Katrina surrender?" He asked. Rayna sighed and smiled, "She wasn't a problem, as of right now she is unconscious and on her way to a cell."

Percy didn't look convinced and Annabeth looked troubled, she's the last person I thought would believe her. "How many…Did she hurt or kill?" Annabeth asked.

Rayna looked confused, like she didn't believe that I would kill anyone if I had to, "No one, well maybe a couple got hurt, but that's it. Percy was thinking hard. "There's no way she would let anyone beat her, she must have surrendered, otherwise you wouldn't be here…" Percy smiled and looked at Rayna, "She's frightened you and everyone else there, she's actually near you right now, isn't she?"

Hmm, he's changed, I walked over to Rayna, "Good guess, I'm surprised you figured it out so quickly, and I'm surprised Annabeth didn't." I smirked, Annabeth looked away and whistled, "Don't know what you're talking about."

I chuckled, "Yeah right, anyway. Where are you guys right now?"

Leo who couldn't be seen right now but he yelled to Annabeth and Percy, "Everyone has to go down below and strap in! We're almost at the Great Salt Lake!" Percy nodded, "As he said, Utah, Great Salt Lake."

Alright, now all that's in my way is how do I get there quickly? "Percy, you have a horse, right?" I asked, he nodded and caught on. "I'll call for him and send him to you." Percy promised, Annabeth stared at Percy with surprise, got to say I feel the same way, he is the last person to catch on quickly to things. He has his moments, but rarely. "Alright, with luck I'll be there in two hours."

"He's the fastest Pegasi I've ever ridden, if he's in a good mood it'll take just an hour." Percy smiled brightly and then we said our goodbyes. After minutes I walked out, quietly of course. I didn't have to sneak past a lot of people, and I had to knock Rayna as well, she didn't want to, but it had to look real so I just did it when she least expected it, which was right away. So now as I make my way out of the camp I could hear alarms going off. Percy's pegasi found me no problem, not sure how, but he did and then I was on my way to Utah.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


	5. Change II

When I spotted the Argo II it was being attacked by a mob of water spirits. What the hell are these guys doing? I told Black Jack to land me on the ship but it was rocking too much so he stayed in the air about ten feet from the ship, I sighed and thanked Black Jack, and jumped, as I landed a door opened and someone ran into me, "For crying out loud- Percy! What the hell man!?"

Percy looked confused for a second but then realized it was me. "Katrina...?" even though he knows it's me, he doesn't seem to recognize me at all. As we got up shakily, Percy continued to stare at me weirdly, "Alright...Why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, Percy shook his head, "It's nothing, but...You don't seem to be down anymore. And you look a bit more...Attractive?" He said with a confused grin.

"Aw. You're hurting my feelings." I said sarcastically, "So I wasn't attractive before, huh?"

"I've known you long enough to know that you're messing with me." He said matter of fact. I crossed my arms over my chest, "I haven't hung out with you at all, unless...You were just watching me from afar?"

Percy let out a nervous laugh, "I have to calm these water spirits down...Leo and Hazel pissed them off, the others are down below, see ya in a few." He said and went over to the railing. I laughed and went down, but with those angry water spirits it made walking down stairs really hard. Down the hall by Jason's room was a...Really dirty Leo Valdez, "Meeting in the mess hall, one hour." He said, "Crazy day, huh?"

The only thing crazy was his hair and face. He turned and saw me, "Katrina!"

It just now occurred to me...They left me without a second thought! I glared at Leo which made him gulp and walk by the wall furthest from me. "S-see you a-at the mess hall!" He yelled and ran to the deck. I smiled, "Maybe I shouldn't get mad at him, since he and I were the ones who got possessed by those damn...What were they called again, I know people often mistake them from ghosts, but they are not ghosts, eidolons! That's what they're called.

Anyway after everyone had finished doing what had to be done, Coach Hedge took the helm and all of us gathered below for dinner. As the seven demi-gods sat down together I realized that the Prophecy is starting to unfold, before everyone tried to find their seats, well it's actually first come first serve. But the two little...I want to say babies, but that's not insulting enough. Any who, Jason and Percy tried to sit at the same chair at the head of the table, sparks literally flew from Jason's hands. After a brief silent standoff, like they were both thinking, Seriously, dude?, they ceded the chair to Annabeth and sat at opposite sides of the table.

"So where to now?" Leo asked with a mouthful of pizza. "I did a quick repair job to get us out of the lake, but there's still a lot of damage. We should really put down again and fix things right before we head across the Atlantic."

Percy was eating a piece of pie, which was completely blue—filling, crust, even the whipped cream. "We need to put some distance between us and Camp Jupiter," he said. "Frank spotted some eagles over Salt Lake City. We figure the Romans aren't far behind us."

That didn't improve the mood around the table. "I don't suppose we should go back and try to reason with the Romans? Maybe—maybe I didn't try hard enough with the charmspeak."

"None of that was anyone's fault. That was Geae trying to tear the two camps apart, all the bad things that have happened to anyone on this quest is because of her, don't try to think it's your fault things don't go your way." I said reassuringly. Even that wasn't enough to completely calm their nerves, "Maybe if we could explain that, though—"

"With no proof?" Annabeth asked. "And no idea what really happened? I appreciate what you're saying, Piper. I don't want the Romans on our bad side, but until we understand what Gaea's up to, going back is suicide."

"She's right," Hazel said. She still looked a little queasy from seasickness, but she was trying to eat a few saltine crackers. The rim of her plate was embedded with rubies, "Reyna might listen, but Octavian won't. The Romans have honor to think about. They've been attacked. They'll shoot first and ask questions later."

"Yup that's about what happened to me, they wouldn't even listen to me, even when they knew they didn't have a chance against me." I said with a chuckled, that no one seemed to care about. "Then that settles it, we can't go back." Piper decided, Annabeth and the new girl whose name I found out was Hazel, they nodded and Hazel said, "Nemesis said we have only six days until Nico dies and Rome is destroyed."

Jason frowned. "You mean Rome Rome, not New Rome?"

"I think," Hazel said. "But if so, that's not much time."

"Why six days?" Percy wondered. "And how are they going to destroy Rome?"

No one answered, "You know typically when on a quest, no matter how bad the news is, you share it with the rest of your teammates. This one included." I said.

Piper was the first one to speak, but instead of looking gloomy about it she had a determined expression on, "I've been seeing some things in my knife."

The big kid, Frank, froze with a forkful of spaghetti halfway to his mouth. "Things such as… ?" Piper bit her bottom lip, "They don't really make sense," she said, "just garbled images, but I saw two giants, dressed alike. Maybe twins."

Twins? If it's giants we're up against...Then that would mean...Otis and Ephialtes. "Twins, like in Ella's prophecy," Annabeth said. "If we could figure out those lines, it might help."

"No one told me there was another Prophecy." I said, Annabeth nodded, "That's because we found out about it when we were in camp Jupiter. It goes like this; _Wisdom's daughter walks alone,_ _The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._ _Twins snuff out the angel's breath,_ _Who holds the key to endless death,_ _Giants' bane stands gold and pale,_ _Won through pain from a woven jail."_ Annabeth finished, the first two lines should be easy enough for me and the other to figure out, 'Wisdom's daughter' is a child of either Minerva or Athena. But the 'wisdom' applies to both, although Athena is a virgin goddess she has children, but Minerva does not, so it has to be a child of Athena, which is obviously Annabeth. Annabeth will have to go on this quest alone, no one can help her or go with her, this one quest is entirely up to her.

The mark of Athena is either something given to Annabeth because she is a child of Athena or there is something leading her through Rome that only she can see because she was chosen to go on this solo quest. The twins the snuff out the angel's breath is tricky, I don't know enough about this 'angel' who holds the key to endless death. The last line...Is as the same as the other, I need more information in order to figure it out. "I'm assuming you already know the first and second line's to that Prophecy, right?" I asked.

Annabeth nodded, "The first line is about me going on a quest alone, it starts in Rome, and there's this coin that I have, but I'm the only one who can see it, I'm pretty sure that's what will lead me through Rome." She said with a little fear in her voice, I hate to see her like this, because she's one of the bravest people I know, besides me and Clarisse. Annabeth took a long breath. "Another thing was that Reyna was about to tell me something right before the ship fired on us. She said there was an old legend among the Roman praetors—something that had to do with Athena. She said it might be the reason Greeks and Romans could never get along."

That one I know, but I'm not sure if I should say anything. "Nemesis mentioned something similar," Leo said. "She talked about an old score that had to be settled—"

"The one thing that might bring the gods' two natures into harmony," Hazel recalled. "'An old wrong finally avenged.'"

I was quiet for a long time now, so Annabeth immediately knew that I knew something about both quests. "Katrina? You already know why the two camps don't get along don't you?"

I nodded but didn't tell her anything. "Well?" She asked, I sighed deeply, "I'm not sure if I should tell you guys..."

"What!? Why not?" Annabeth demanded, "There are a lot of possibilities, outcomes that none of you would like, I've messed with Fate once before, and look what happened." I told Annabeth, the anger slowly subsided, even Percy couldn't argue with that. But the others didn't know what happened, "But isn't that why you're with us now?" Jason asked. Piper was going to step in, but she seemed to agree with him, "Chiron asked you to go on this quest with us because he believed you would help us, no matter what might happen." Her charmspeak is getting a whole lot better than when she was at camp. "So it's okay that someone dies? That's what it will cost, the same as the last time I messed with a prophecy."

That seemed to make them back off, "I get what you're saying Piper, but I changed the last Prophecy and the Fates didn't like that, so they made sure something horrible would happen to me...But they couldn't so...they went after someone close to me." I said and sighed, "I can't interfere or give you direct information about the Prophecy, but...I can still help with the little things, like names and places, maybe weaknesses-"

A cold chill went down my spine, "Never mind...I can't give you their weaknesses." I said.

The seven demi-gods looked at each other and nodded, "Then the twins names, that is all we ask." I smiled and nodded, "Otis and Ephialtes, as for the Giants' bane...Annabeth that part is on you...I believe that's about all I can say." Annabeth didn't look too happy about that last part, and the others were thinking about the Giants Otis and Ephialtes, how do they snuff out an angels breath, is what they're probably...Wait a minute...

"Hazel." I said, "Yes!?" She jumped.

I chuckled, "Sorry, but I was wondering, Nico, your brother, what is his last name?" I asked and then she said, "Nico Di Angelo."

"Anyone here good with Italian?" I asked, none of them seemed confident in their knowledge for different languages. "Damn, the same goes for me, but I know a bit about the meanings of same words, like 'Angelo' is the English version of 'Angel' which would make-

"Otis and Ephialtes have Nico in some kind of prison that is gradually taking his air away, meaning 'Angel's breath'" Annabeth finished.

"Yes which also means that Nico is-

"The one with the key to 'Endless Death'" Hazel also cut me off. I get why they're doing it...But it kind of gets annoying, know what I mean? I nodded, "Exactly, but his location is still unknown, well, kind of, anyway, that part of the Prophecy should be enough to complete it, and make it a little easier, but knowing what you're in for won't help you, because none of you have the skills I have, or the power, so this will be extremely difficult for you guys either way."

That seemed to excite them, but also anger them. Maybe it because of what I said at the end, but it was the truth, there's no reason to be mad about that. "I don't get it...Why are you so much better than us?" Frank asked, Hazel, Leo and Jason nodded. Piper, Annabeth and Percy stayed quiet, I guess in their own way, they're helping them. "For starts, I defeated the Titan lord of Time, and half of his army. On. My. Own."

The four looked at Percy and Annabeth, they nodded. "Also, I was blessed with speed, power, and knowledge, despite being a child of Ares." I finished. Again Leo, Jason, Frank and Hazel looked at Percy and Annabeth, they nodded once again and nobody said a word. Even with what I said, Jason denied it, "So we're just weaklings in your eyes?" He asked. I sighed deeply, "You're still injured, aren't you? Just continue on the quest, don't focus on me."

The others decided it was best to talk to Jason, which eventually led to everyone asking about where we should go next. Piper seemed to have an idea, "How do you guys feel about Kansas?"

Finally it was decided we would set down in Kansas, a few hours went by and everyone was in their own cabin about to go to sleep, but I stayed on deck and watched the stars, Percy showed me a constellation that wasn't there before, 'The Huntress...She was Artemis's general, and a loving from friend to all the other hunters, although she didn't like me at first, she began to understand not all men are the same, soon we became friends on our quest to rescue Artemis.' Percy actually seemed to care about her.

I wasn't around for most of that year, I was in the Labyrinth, trying to figure out ways into camp half-blood, but the closest one we ever found was the one fifty feet outside the camps borders, by that I mean the magical barrier that protects the camp from monsters and mortal eyes. Although some mortals wonder into camp by mistake.

The stars started to get covered lightly by some clouds, by now everyone should be in their cabin trying to sleep over Coach Hedge's yelling to them to go to sleep. I walked over to the helm and noticed Leo was still there, "Leo Valdez." I said. "Katrina, the red demon." He said smiled, "You've got guts." I smirked.

Leo shrugged, "I get why you put that scary act, you don't want to get hurt again." He said without looking back at me, "Now why would you think that?" I asked.

It seems Leo wasn't planning on me continuing this conversation. "I'll give you props for trying, but let me ask you this, what do you use to hide your pain?"

He stood still for about three minutes without saying a word, I almost felt guilty about asking him that question. He finally moved, but it was only to correct our course, I waited a bit more, maybe he's really thinking of a way out of this, I would too if I was in that situation. "Sorry I guess that was an unnecessary question."

"Unnecessary? Please I just don't want to talk about mushy feelings, you know what I wanna talk about? Why is Percy so scared of you? That seems pretty funny to me." Leo chuckled, I sighed, "Then it was just an unnecessary amount of awkward silence. But I wouldn't say he's scared of me, because I've barely talked to him and Annabeth, but...Maybe it has to do with the fact that I can kick his ass whenever I want?" I smiled and Leo laughed, "So basically because you're so much stronger than he is, he's scared of you?"

I shrugged, "Probably."

Again there was silence. I coughed, "Well...Whatever they say about me, it's probably true, whether its being mean or nice, it's true."

Leo actually turned his head this time. "So the reason you went on a rampage against Kronos is because you lost the one you loved?"

Woah, straight to the point, huh? "Yeah, because of his death, I killed so many half-bloods and monsters, which eventually led to Kronos' downfall."

"You don't really sound sad that this person you cared about is dead, especially about the ones you've killed." Leo frowned, then he smiled quickly, "Almost like you're a robot without any emotions!"

"No, I was sad, really angry actually. You know saying I was like a robot, actually irritates me." I said and sighed, "You've never been...With anyone romantically before, huh?"

Leo rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "Please, I could get any girl I want if I wanted too." He said with a sly smirk.

I stared at him with a blank face, "Yea, sure."

"See, like a robot. Or a cold killer!" He laughed lightly, I'm not sure if he's doing this on purpose, or if he's just stupid. "I guess so, but that's me just not believing you."

Leo shrugged, "That's what they all say."

I laughed, "You'll do anything to avoid anything that might hurt you or make you upset, won't you?" I asked.

Leo pointed to his nose but he was smiling, like I was wrong. "So far no one had figured me out, I think that's going to be the same for a while."

"But what if you're put in a situation that would force you to speak about your feelings?" I asked. Leo didn't answer right away, but when he did, he kind of surprised me, "First Piper and Jason, now you want to pry into my life? I may as well tell the whole crew." His tone made it very clear that he didn't want to talk about anything sensitive. "I was prying into your life? If I was I would have made it very clear, I'm just asking why you're hiding behind humor, it's best to just talk it out with someone, no matter how hard it is."

"Like most girls you throw me off my game, but its more than usual with you...You're actually interested in me, and it makes me uncomfortable." Leo said without looking my way, "I throw you off your game?" I said and moved close enough so he would turn, "I wouldn't say I'm interested in you, I guess it's more like I'm a little bit intrigued that you can talk to me without shaking like a hairless dog in the winter. You've heard about the things I've done, from me, Percy, Annabeth the others at camp, even Piper warned you about me. Is it because you've seen or done worse? Like how you used to be afraid of fire? Did that fire consume someone dear to you?"

The more I talked the more shocked me looked, "You know, most people who don't want anyone to find out the truth, lie right through their teeth. Like right now if you said, 'Baby I am fire! The only thing it's ever done is work for me!' I probably would have just let it go." I added helpfully. Again Leo went into silent mode, I guess I should work on not saying personal things about people, or figuring them out so easily, "Alright fine." Leo laughed lightly, "Yes I used to be scared of fire, and yes it did kill someone close to me, my mother."

"I see...Well I know what that feels like. But because of how I was born and raised, I could never truly feel sad about their deaths. Although...The one who died by Kronos' army, he was my boyfriend, but I guess I was more angry than I was sad." I said softly, "My mother wasn't killed like yours was, mine passed away due to an illness, but she would still be alive if I went back to her as soon as I could, but I didn't, so someone she fell in love with used her as an experiment. It's a long story, but the thing is I know what it's like to lose someone, I know what it's like to hide your emotions behind thins like humor and a fake smile. So if you ever want to talk, go right ahead, I won't judge."

I waited for his response, after five minutes, I yawned and said, "For someone for likes to talk a lot because he wants to avoid awkward silences, you're pretty quiet tonight."

"I don't get how you know about how my mother passed away, did Piper or Jason tell you?" Leo asked. I shook my head and said, "No, remember when we met at camp a few months ago?" I asked, he nodded, "Yeah, Will was the first to warn me about you."

I laughed, "Yeah, well just before dinner I saw you in the Hephaestus' cabin looking at your palm for no reason and then a little ball of fire appeared out of thin air, but the way you looked at it made me think maybe you don't like to summon it because it took someone from you. Of course I wasn't sure at first, so I brought it up to confirm it."

"So that's just the way you were born, huh? You only need a few details of that persons life and you can figure what's wrong with them? Sounds more like a blessing than anything else, after what you've been through, I'm surprised you didn't become a goddess." Leo asked.

I shrugged, "Nah I can't tell what's wrong with them, I can only see that they're really sad about something, a deep sadness is losing someone close to you, like you're staring at something they loved, or were hurt by, that kind of thing. If they're staring off into the distance, then they're just sad and lonely, minor problems, like having trouble with both home and school. But most of the things I think people are thinking, are just me guessing. I can be wrong sometimes, I'm not perfect, I'm like everyone else, a little broken inside but tough on the outside. Sorry I'm rambling." I stretched out my arms, "You're still a little strange to me Leo Valdez, but you're a good person. Oh and don't think of me as most girls that supposedly throw you off your game, just think of me as your friend." I smiled and made my way to my cabin. As I was walking away, I could feel Leo still watching me, "Don't stay up too late."

I took out my phone and looked at the pictures, the first one was when Lee and I were training, I never had a camera or phone before, so in this picture my thumb was covering half my face. But Lee was in full view, with that warm and bright smile...I remember that day...He and I tried to figure out a better way to help the other children of Apollo, I thought about helping him teach them, but I was rejected right away. Lee said I wasn't the 'best teacher' of course now I see what he meant, but I still didn't like it. I went to the next photo, Lee had his arms around my waist and his head rested on my shoulder, again he was smiling, like nothing in the world could beat that moment, boy was he wrong. I looked at my younger self, I was blushing a little bit, Lee's arms were...warm and comforting, but I didn't noticed he started working out...It's embarrassing just remembering how and what I was feeling for these photos.

After Lee and I got real comfortable with taking pictures of us, we took about a hundred photos? I lost track, mostly because I was having too much fun and because...It's was Lee, I didn't want to forget anything about him. I closed my phone and looked at my drawer, on top was Lee's first gift to me, his first guitar pick.

I held it close to my chest, I miss you Lee.

I miss you so much.

* * *

 **Well, it's been awhile since I posted anything for any of my fanfics, sorry about that, kind of lost my inspiration for writing, so it will be awhile for another chapter for any of my fanfics.**

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you all have an awesome day!**

 **Rilurz~**


End file.
